Masquerade
by OhBuddy66
Summary: After a busy week and not a word from Deeks, the guys had talked Kensi into joining them for a drink. Their junior agent was putting on a good show, but they knew she missed Deeks, who had been called away by Bates. Sam and Callen had called it a night, leaving Kensi and Nell to fall under the spell of a mysterious stranger.


**Masquerade**

 **Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for some extracurricular fun.**

 _Author's note: I have been sitting on this story for nearly a year if I had to guess. Maybe longer. It has gone through many rewrites. It's not my best work - and I'm still not sure it's good enough to share - but with all the doom and gloom of the current season, I figure a little something different might just be what some of us need. I'd say as far as timeline goes, this fits in anywhere between Humbug and Internal Affairs. Thanks to nherbie for the final push that got this story to where it is now._

Kensi sat at the table staring at the drink sitting in front of her. She sighed as she picked it up and brought it to her lips, tipping it back until the last of the alcohol was burning its way down her throat. It was Friday night and it had been one hell of a week. Out of the blue, LAPD had called Deeks back for an undercover op. He had been gone since Monday afternoon. Bates hadn't been forthcoming with details, instead demanding he come to the precinct immediately. Deeks apologized to the team on his way out after briefing Hetty and Granger quickly. Sam and Callen shared a concerned glance as Kensi followed him down the tunnel, the dread they both felt clearly showing in the senior agents' expressions.

After a busy week and not a word from Deeks, the guys had talked Kensi into joining them for a drink. Their junior agent was putting on a good show, but they knew she missed Deeks - and not just because he was her partner. Deeks had become so much more than that to her. Not knowing where he was or what he was doing was taking its toll on her - them too, if they were being honest. They just hoped for all their sake that he would be back soon. Figuring she would turn them down on the offer of free drinks, they were pleasantly surprised when she agreed to go out with them. Her only condition was that they let Nell join them. Eric had something going on that night and Kensi knew Nell would appreciate the invitation. They had no issues with that, and so here the four of them sat.

Sam and Callen were being their normal selves. Nell sat back and listened to the boys, enjoying their banter and insults they threw at each other. Kensi listened but didn't really hear anything. She caught Nell and the guys glancing at her worriedly a few times. She would smile in an attempt to make them think she was enjoying herself, but they all knew what - _or who,_ rather _-_ was really on her mind. They couldn't fault her for her feelings.

Several more rounds were tossed back, more attempts were made to get Kensi's mind off her absent partner, and the hour grew late. Sam and Callen decided to call it a night. They felt bad that Kensi hadn't really participated in their little gathering, having more or less just taken up a spot at the table. Nell assured them both that she would see to it that Kensi got home safe and sound. With a final wave the guys headed out to catch their cab.

"Thanks for inviting me out, Kens. It was fun." Nell looked at her friend.

Kensi smiled weakly. "You're welcome. Thanks for keeping me from being the only girl."

Nell smiled, nodding her acknowledgment. Over Kensi's shoulder, Nell caught sight of a well built, dark haired man walking towards their table. Her eyes grew wide. The man was wearing a very nicely fitted suit. The top two buttons were undone on his dress shirt and she could see his toned, tan skin underneath. He was gorgeous, she thought to herself. He sidled up next to their table and smiled down at the women. Kensi had yet to notice him. When she saw Nell's eyes bugging out, she followed their gaze. Her own eyes hit the figure standing there at about waist level and traveled slowly up to his clean shaven face. She swallowed hard when her eyes met his.

"Hello, ladies," he said with a confident grin. "My name is Jason." He held out his hand to Nell.

She shook it, her expression one of curiosity and awe. Without skipping a beat, however, she introduced herself. "Hi Jason, my name is Monica." A moment passed, and then a huge grin spread across her face.

Jason looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Monica? That's a...that's a beautiful name," he nodded, a gleam in his eyes. He turned to Kensi, holding his hand out to her. "And you are?"

Nell watched as the scene unfolded before her. Kensi's eyes were locked with Jason's, a perplexed look on her face. Slowly, she lifted her hand. Jason took it gently in his, caressing it as they continued to stare at each other.

"Hi, um...Jason? I'm uh-" Kensi cleared her throat, shaking her head quickly as if to clear her thoughts. She flashed back to the last time she had met a man named Jason. Kensi finally broke eye contact with him long enough to shoot Nell a quick glance. "My name is Tracy."

"It's so nice to meet you, Tracy." He reluctantly let go of her hand. It was only then that Kensi realized he had been holding it much longer than she would have allowed normally. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"You ladies here alone?"

Nell and Kensi shared a glance. "Um, we're here together," Nell proclaimed.

Jason's eyebrows shot up. "You two?" He motioned between them, a surprised look on his face.

Nell giggled, but before she could say anything else, Kensi blurted out, "I have a boyfriend!"

Jason chuckled. "Wow. Okay then. I have a girlfriend. I guess that makes us even. Can I join you?"

"We were just leaving," Nell stated loudly and attempted to stand. She wobbled as the room spun a little when she made it to her feet. She felt a strong arm wrap around her, steadying her until she had her balance. Jason looked at her, the playfulness gone from his features, replaced with a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked genuinely.

"Yeah." She nodded back. "Thanks."

"It was nice to meet you, Jason." Kensi stood, using the table for balance as she, too, felt the alcohol working on her.

"A pleasure meeting you, too. It _is_ late and I just got back." He glanced around the bar quickly. "I probably should get home myself," Jason admitted. "I think I'm going to have one drink first. Maybe another time?"

The girls looked at each other, both shrugging. "Sure." Kensi replied.

Jason sat down, his eyes never leaving Tracy as she walked carefully to the exit with her friend Monica.

The girls stood together outside while they waited for a cab. As one pulled up, Kensi realized she'd forgotten something inside. "Dammit! I need to go back, I left my bag. Go ahead, Nell. I'll catch the next one."

"Are you sure, Kens? I can have the driver wait," Nell offered as she opened the door, remembering her promise to Sam and Callen about making sure Kensi got home safely.

Kensi shook her head. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Alright, as long as you're sure." Nell looked questioningly at her friend. Kensi smiled back reassuringly. "Okay. Good night," she called out as she pulled the door shut.

"Good night." Kensi waved as the taxi pulled away quickly and disappeared around a corner.

She was just about to step back inside the club when Jason came out the door, her bag in his hand. "Hey, I'm glad I caught you. Here." He held the bag out to her. His eyes scanning the area, he asked, "Where's Monica?"

Tracy glanced to the street quickly and back to Jason. "Oh, uh, she just left. I realized I forgot this and was coming back in to get it." She said sheepishly.

Jason smirked. "You forgot, huh? Well, here comes another taxi. I've decided to skip my drink. You want to share the ride?"

Her mind racing, she looked from Jason to the taxi, then back to Jason. The look in his eyes quickened her pulse. The alcohol numbed any hesitation she may have felt about this situation had she been sober. Nodding slowly, she allowed him to open the door for her. Jason slid in beside Kensi as she moved over to make room for him. Kensi told the driver her address. Nodding, the driver hit the gas.

As the taxi weaved its way to the address Kensi had given, she felt herself falling asleep. As the cab rounded a corner, too tired to have made the effort to scoot all the way over, she slumped against Jason. He was so nice and warm. His muscles rippled under his shirt as her hand absentmindedly came to rest on his chest. The sound of the tires on the street lulled her to sleep.

Jason looked down at the brunette beauty asleep on his shoulder, a smirk appearing on his face. Several minutes later the driver stopped in front of a home on a quiet street. After assuring the driver he would walk the rest of the way from here, Jason helped Kensi from the back seat. He leaned in and paid the fare. The driver smiled, a knowing look on his face as he glanced to the woman leaning against the side of his cab.

"Have a good night, mister." The cabby grinned as he stuffed the cash in his shirt pocket.

"I will," Jason smirked, catching the intent behind the man's comment. He shut the door and wrapped an arm around the woman next to him. The cab pulled away from the curb and sped off into the night.

"Come on. Let's get you inside," he said as he walked her toward the front door. She pulled her key out and tried to unlock the door. Not having any luck, she hesitated a few seconds and then handed it to him.

Hours later, Kensi fell on her back next to her bed mate's drenched body, both of them breathing heavily. Once she had recovered, she slipped off to the bathroom to rid herself of all evidence of their recent activities. When she returned to the bed, her guest went to do the same. He padded back into the room and climbed back in bed. She glanced over at him. He was flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He looked deep in thought. He turned to her and met her gaze. He pursed his lips and then took a deep breath.

"So I gotta ask. You make a habit of cheating on your boyfriend?"

Without missing a beat, Kensi replied, "Do you make a habit of cheating on your girlfriend?"

Her lover rolled on his side and stared deeply into her eyes. "Touché."

A huge grin broke out on Kensi's face at the familiar word. She rolled towards him, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, he whispered, "No, I don't cheat on my girlfriend," his voice thick with sincerity.

"I don't cheat on my boyfriend, either," she replied. He grinned, pressing his lips to hers once again.

"I'm so glad you're here," she admitted when they broke the kiss. She curled against him, sighing and resting her head on his shoulder.

"And I'm glad to be here."

"I love you, Deeks. Good night."

"Night, Kens. I love you, too."

A few moments passed when Kensi spoke again. "Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"I can deal with the dark hair, but don't even think about shaving any time soon."

A bright smile spread across his face. "I knew you had a thing for my shaggy look, Sugarbear."

"Shut up," she mumbled against his skin as she settled in against him further.

He felt her smiling, though, as she let sleep overtake her. He listened to her breathe, and as he felt his own eyes drifting shut, he whispered to himself, "She likes my scruff."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
